


Can't Stop the Signal

by entwashian



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Welcome to Night Vale fusion with Firefly.  Cecil receives a wave from Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop the Signal

“Cecil, listen, I’m stuck on Greenleaf -- did you know that leaves are actually _green_ here? Isn’t that _weird_? -- but I wanted to send you a wave to let you know that I love you, and I’m thinking about you, and – scientifically speaking – you are the most fascinating organism in 56 planets.”

“Did you hear that, listeners? Carlos left that message for me while I was checking my airspace for reavers. Fifty six! Gosh, what a nice round number! Carlos has been to so many exciting, far-off places, but he still wants to come home to me and my little ship.”


End file.
